fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Dreaming Future
|katakana = プリキュアオールスターズ：未来を夢見て！|romaji = Purikyuaōrusutāzu: Mirai o yumemite!|series = Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile Pretty Cure! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Floretta Pretty Cure!|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|screen = Chinatsu Kiseki|artdir = Chinatsu Kiseki|artde = Chinatsu Kiseki|animedir = Chinatsu Kiseki|op = Bloom and Strive! Pretty Cure All Stars!|in = Akikaze no Answer|ed = OK!|movie name = Purikyuaōrusutāzu: Mirai o yumemite!|transl = }} '|プリキュアオールスターズ：未来を夢見て！|Purikyuaōrusutāzu: Mirai o yumemite!|5 = is the 9th installment of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' movies and features all the Pretty Cure from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart to Floretta Pretty Cure!. The Floretta Pretty Cure! team also make their first movie appearance. It is to be released on the 20th April, 2018. The movie is around 3 hours long.}} Updates * 20/12/2016 - A new villian has been announced, his name is Kadabra Synopsis Hanayama Iris and her friends are excited to visit the Star Festival in Tokyo. But what happens when they meet the other Pretty Cure and are threatened by a mysterious shadow who calls herself Fantasma!? Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom * Mishou Mai/Cure Egret * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua * Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose * Momozono Love/Cure Peach * Aono Miki/Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom * Kurika Erika/Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy * Hino Akane/Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao/Cure March * Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty * Aida Mana/Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical * Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice * Usami Ichika/Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard * Tatagami Aoi/Cure Gelato * Tenjo Akira/Cure Chocolate * Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaroon * Hanayama Iris/Cure Romatin * Mikan'boshi Alani/Cure Aloe * Aozora Mizu/Cure Myrtille * Harukaze Sakura/Cure Primavera * Cure Innocente * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Milk *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Candy *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma *Kuroro *Mofurun *Pecoline *Phlox Antagonists * Fantasma * Kadabra * Akuma Trivia * This is the first All Stars movie where the lead cure of the current team gains the upgrade. Usually, the current team obtains the upgrade or all the Pretty Cure do. * This is the first All Stars Movie where the movie is released during April, not March. * This is the first All Stars Movie since ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana'' where all the Cures and Mascots are given speaking lines, making the movie longer than the usual All Stars Movie Merchandise / Merchandise}} Gallery / Gallery}} Category:All Stars Movies Category:All Stars Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Movies Category:Movies